Pokémon: The *NEW* Episode
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: The Boss suddenly assigns Jessie, James and Meowth to a new mission: Recruit Ash, Misty and Brock to Team Rocket. What does Giovanni have up his sleeve? Rocketshippy, Twerpshippy.
1. Prologue

Pokémon: The *NEW* Episode

Legal Junk: Pokémon belongs to the people it belongs to, not Imaj and Inaya. But we can wish can't we? Until we do own it (as well as the rest of the world), please don't sue us; we made no profit from this. Pokémon: The *NEW* Episode and its concept, art and derivatives belong exclusively to Imaj and Inaya. Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental, as TNE's been around for well over a year, and was most likely here first. Although we know that imitation is the surest form of flattery, we'd appreciate it if you didn't prey on our genius.

Prologue

"You've been given a new mission," came the Boss' voice from the shadows shrouding him."It's an extension to your previous mission," he sounded displeased, "which you constantly fail to complete."

Jessie and James of Team Rocket stood before the Boss' desk in their hidden Headquarters.Jessie had a bland expression on her face while James cowered behind her."We've had many difficulties, Boss," said Jessie, hoping for some mercy.

"We're really sorry, Boss," James' pathetic whine issued from somewhere behind Jessie.

"You are members of Team Rocket! You should _never _have difficulties with your assignments!" the Boss shouted.James whimpered and buried himself more deeply into the fuchsia mass.

The owner of the hair replied weakly, "But, we won't screw up again. Right James?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean . . .ooh!" James moaned into his partner's hair.

"Quiet! Let me finish!"

Jessie winced, wishing that she could remove James from her hair.She'd just have to hit him extra hard with her mallet later.

"Now," the Boss continued, "You have to convince the owner of that Pikachu, and all of his little friends, that it would be a very good thing for them to join Team Rocket."

"What?!" James jumped, open-mouthed from behind his partner."We spend months trying to catch his Pikachu, then go and invite him to join the Team?" he whined, "This is an outrage, I won't have it!"

"_Silence!_" Even the Persian flinched.

James whimpered and went diving behind Jessie again.

"Do you question my judgment?"

"N-n-no!" both partners stammered at once.

"Good.Because if you did, I'd have to throw you off the Team and give the mission to Butch and Cassidy."Giovanni smirked.

"You don't have to do that Boss." Jessie insisted, "But how do you expect us to convince those goody-goody twerps to be baddy-baddy?"

"Easy." The Boss pushed the Persian from a pile of papers and riffled through them.The Persian stopped purring but resigned itself to its new position on the floor. "Here."The Boss slid a piece of paper with typing on it across the desk.

"Hmm? What's this?"Jessie picked up the sheet with a gloved hand.

James' head popped out through the curl in her hair."It looks like a piece of paper with typing on it."

Jessie had to restrain herself so as not to send him flying across the Boss' office.

Giovanni sighed contemptuously."Yes, my incompetent agent, it is a sheet of paper with typing on it."

The rest of James appeared and asked, "So what's it say, Jessie?"

"It's a letter.To Ash!"

"Boss?"James looked inquiringly at Giovanni.

"It is a personal invitation for him to join Team Rocket."

"It says here that all of his Pokémon will be protected from Team Rocket members, including us."Jessie got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But Boss, aren't we supposed to steal his Pikachu?How do we do that if we aren't supposed to steal his Pokémon?"James scratched his head and blinked at the Boss.

Giovanni slapped his forehead and groaned. "Just do as I tell you, _okay?_"He was getting annoyed and decided to change the subject, "Where is Meowth?" the Boss inquired.

"That's a good question." Jessie said, "Where is that cat?"

James provided an answer, "Probably off eating somewhere," then to himself, "which is where I'd rather be right now."

Jessie elbowed him, receiving a grunt in response.That settled, she returned to the previous subject, "How can you trust them to be loyal?If they know where Headquarters is, don't you think they'll go and tell the police?"

"I'm sure you two are capable of taking care of it if they do."The Boss drew a finger across his throat.

Jessie nodded solemnly.James looked sick but nodded anyway.

"Good.Any other questions?"Giovanni's expression dared them to say "yes."

They shook their heads, Jessie beating James with her hair in the process.

"Well then, _get out of my office!_"

James shrieked and dashed, flailing, into the reception area.Jessie strolled calmly - and quickly - out after him. 

***

Giovanni's secretary chuckled at James who lay panting on the plastic chair."Never get used to it, do ya?"

James shook his head as Jessie power-walked from the Boss' office.

The secretary continued, "I still jump when he yells, and I've worked for him for five years."

"I'm sorry," James muttered.

"Do you know where the Twerp Trio is at right now?" Jessie asked the secretary.

"Last time they were spotted, they were near Lavender Town.That was two days ago though."

"They move slowly, we'll Ketchum."Jessie grinned.

James sat up and asked, "What direction were they headed?If they're near Pokémon Tower, I'm not going!"

Jessie shuddered and nodded, "Yes, I got enough of ghosts the last time we were there."

"They were heading west."The secretary nodded sympathetically at them, "I know how you feel.The stories I've heard about that place are pretty scary."

"West, huh?"Jessie thought for a moment.

"What's that mean, Jessie?"A moment was too long for James.

"Shut up and let me think!"She shook her head."West from Lavender town would mean that they're heading this way!"She smiled evilly."They should be about two thirds of the way to Celadon!" 

"Aren't we in Celadon right now?"James closed his eyes and tried to picture a map.Yes, they were in Celadon City.

Meowth strolled in, looking superior."Yes, Team Rocket scientist, we are in Celadon City."

"If we don't get a move on it, we'll lose them." Jessie said impatiently.

"But Jessie, it's lunch time and we haven't eaten yet."

"I have," Meowth purred contentedly.

"You can get something on the way.Lets go!"Jessie grabbed James' hand and yanked him to his feet.She dragged him from the reception room and into the main part of Rocket HQ.

"Meowth!Wait for me!"Meowth ran after them.

The secretary chuckled again and went back to her computer thinking, _That's a perfect set of partners._


	2. Chapter One

Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control, we (Imaj & Inaya) have been forced to not complete TNE here, and instead let it stick to its website. If you wish to continue please go to http://www.geocities.com/imaj_of_tr . We're really sorry for the inconvenience, but we just have some issues that we have no power over. If you've already read what was here, you'll have to read all the way through Chapter One, as there is more there than there was here. Sorry again.  
  
  
~Imaj & Inaya- 


End file.
